pukul tujuh lewat lima
by pindanglicious
Summary: salah tidak kalau aku benar-benar menaruh hati padamu? [italy ・ hungary] [crack pairing celebration]


**pukul tujuh lewat lima**

**disclaimer  
hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya ****tidak**** mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: human names / au / ficlet / crack  
**

.

didedikasikan untuk selebrasi crack pairing-nya gee-san :3

.

**sum: **_salah tidak kalau aku benar-benar menaruh hati padamu?_

* * *

"Nona Eli adalah perempuan paling cantik yang pernah aku temui, _ve~_"

Itu yang terlontar dari mulut Feliciano saat didih air berbunyi dari dalam kuali, gelembungnya meletup-letup. Ia mengiring sanjungannya dengan tarikan segaris kurva senyum di wajah, kemudian kembali mengutarakan dialog.

"Aku senang bisa berbincang banyak hal lagi dengan Nona Eli dan masak makan malam bersama. Kalau ada Nona Eli, rasa masakan _Fratello _pun pasti kalah, _ve_~!"

Elizaveta mungkin akan tertawa dan menganggapnya guyonan belaka; atau tak lebih dari pujian seorang bocah kecil seumur jagung. Pasalnya ia pernah lama tinggal dengan Feliciano dan menjadi figur seorang kakak bagi lelaki maniak pasta itu. Lagipula, sepertinya predikat _cantik _buatnya begitu mustahil. Coba tanyakan Gilbert yang tahu aib masa lalunya.

Namun di lain cerita, si wanita darah Hongaria tahu kalau Feliciano bukan pria cassanova; yang mulutnya berkumur sejuta dusta dalam wujud pujian semata. Dia bukan sosok Francis Bonnefoy yang hobi _bermain _banyak wanita. Dia ini Feliciano yang akan selalu berkata jujur—hanya untuk seorang Elizaveta.

"Heee benarkah?"

Dara ayu kelahiran Hongaria bertanya dengan sirat gurauan. Ia melempar cengiran manis di wajah bulatnya. Tangannya bergerak cekatan mengaduk kuah sup dan mencincang daging bergantian.

Feliciano mengangguk antusias.

Ada banyak hal—banyak sekali hal—yang sangat ingin diutarakannya pada Elizaveta. Bukan perkara Ludwig yang tadi pagi mengoceh dan memberinya hidangan _kartoffelsalat_, bukan juga tentang Lovino yang berceloteh sebal tentang 'si papa berisik' Antonio _bastardo_. Bukan mereka.

Tapi tentang sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya kala Elizaveta hadir di sini, dan jarak mereka hanya terbentang sebatas ukuran jengkal, atau lebih dekat dari itu. Feliciano sudah tumbuh jadi pria dewasa; umurnya sudah menginjak kepala dua. Dia sudah mengerti apa yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta. Yang dahulu sering dikoar-koarkan dari mulut kakak lelakinya ketika ia berbicara banyak hal tentang perempuan manis dari Belgia; cinta pertamanya. Cinta monyet, lebih tepatnya.

Lalu sekarang ia yang mengalaminya.

(Maka mari tarik kesimpulan; pengalaman abangmu bukan hal yang remeh-remeh.)

Nona Eli itu bukan cuma figur kakak perempuan atau ibu baginya. Perempuan di sebelahnya ini baik budi; ramah, selalu mengulurkan tangan setiap kali ia sedang dirundung susah. Ramah. Pokoknya ramah. Bahkan Lovino saja senang berada di dekatnya. Sudah cantik, enerjik, kuat, berani, ramah pula. Laki-laki normal mana yang tak senang pada seorang Elizaveta Herdervary yang—nyaris—sempurna?

(Oh, lihat. Betapa cinta membutakan dunianya.)

"Hmm Nona Eli~ rempah-rempah dalam kuahmu harum sekali, _ve~_! Nona Eli masak apa ngomong-ngomong?"

Feliciano kembali berbasa-basi; aroma paprika dan bawang bombay menguar menusuk hidungnya.

"Ah, sup goulash. Untuk makan malam, kurasa. Feli mau mencicipinya juga?" jawab sang pribumi Hongaria diselingi tawa renyah.

"Waaah~ tentu, _ve~_! Pasti akan enak sekali. Eh, eh, tebak aku masak apa?"

"Pasti … pasta! Kalau tidak spaghetti, kamu pasti memasak farfalle—atau macaroni, mungkin? Dengan saus bolognese, 'kan? Iya 'kaan?"

Tebakan telak; jari tangannya menunjuk kotak kardus berwarna cokelat susu—yang isinya entah farfalle atau macaroni, Feliciano tidak menuliskannya di sana. Iris mata zambrud Elizaveta malam ini berbinar antusias. Mereka tertawa puas di dapur kediaman Roderich yang cukup luas.

Ada satu waktu di mana Elizaveta, di dalam benaknya, mengakui bahwa ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan kehadiran _adik kecilnya _yang dulu akan selalu menguntitnya ke sana kemari. Sekarang anak ini sudah tumbuh dewasa, menjelma jadi seorang pemuda yang badannya jauh lebih tegap dan besar, walau sifatnya tak berubah. Kekanakan dan _sedikit _penakut.

Lihatlah, Feliciano yang sekarang sudah tumbuh melebihi dirinya. Tinggi anak itu hari ini sudah dua belas sentimeter melebihi tinggi badannya. Padahal Feliciano kecil dulu masih setinggi dadanya.

_Jadi, salahkah kalau aku berharap lebih darinya?_

"_Ve~_ masakanku gampang sekali ditebak, ya …"

"Tapi biar begitu, aku tak akan pernah bosan memakan masakan Feli,"

Jeda sejenak. Felicano membuka matanya yang biasanya tertutup. Sepasang iris _hazel _bening dengan binar kekanakan bertemu dengan kemilau zambrud yang bersinar berani.

Elizaveta menelan ludahnya.

Oh, adik kecilnya yang lucu sudah bertransformasi jadi pria dewasa. Sungguh.

"Nona Eli," panggil Feliciano untuk yang kesekian kali. Intonasinya agak serius dan oktaf suaranya sedikit lebih berat. Dalam sekejap auranya berbeda, dan Elizaveta dilanda rasa gugup, mencoba kembali terfokus pada olahan makan malamnya.

"A-ada apa, Feli?" tanyanya terbata.

Si lelaki Italia tidak melontar jawab selain kembali mengukir cengiran. Tangannya berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan memasak, menaruh pengaduk sup ke atas _counter_, lalu beralih pada helai anak rambut Elizaveta yang terjuntai berantakan menutup bingkai wajah ayunya. Dirapikannya helai cokelat bergelombang itu lembut.

"Mungkin Nona Eli bosan mendengarnya, tapi … aku berani bertaruh kalau Nona Eli adalah perempuan paling cantik yang ada dalam hidupku,"

Elizaveta yang sedikit tergelak mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke lain sudut, menghindari tatapan dua iris _hazel _di hadapannya. Wanita Hongaria itu tertawa kikuk, menggaruk pipinya yang terhias semburat merah samar, padahal sama sekali tidak gatal. Orang lain menyebutnya salah tingkah. _Well, _memang benar.

"E-eeh be-begitu kah? Terima kasih, ehehe~" ia meracau gugup. Sejak kapan dia jadi sepayah ini di hadapan Feliciano si bocah lelaki mungil maniak pasta?

"_Ve_~ maaf aku membuat kacau suasana …"

Feliciano menyudahi tindakan _jahil_nya, kembali menutup mata; menjadi Feliciano yang kekanakan dan konyol seperti biasa. Elizaveta tak tahu harus berkata apa selain merasakan getaran di sekujur tubuhnya dan degup jantung yang beraturan.

"Aku tidak sedang merayu, lho _ve~"_

Lanjutnya lagi dengan senandung kecil, lalu kembali berkutat dengan dunia dapurnya. Sedangkan Elizaveta masih bergeming ditelan rasa _awkward_.

Feliciano itu lelaki yang susah ditebak. Sumpah.

Tapi,

Elizaveta tetap senang.

Senang sekali malam ini.

.

_Salah tidak kalau aku benar-benar menaruh hati padamu?_

_—_hati mereka sama-sama menjerit kala jam dinding mengetuk pukul tujuh lewat lima malam.

**end**

* * *

ficlet, semoga gak cheesy. idk lebih seneng aja nulis yang singkat-singkat begini. dan tahu gak sih itahun itu unyu sekali haha saya suka shipnya. berasa naik sekoci sih, tapi tetep indah :')


End file.
